serenitychroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serenity Gibson
This page refers to the titular character, Serenity Gibson. If you wish to go to the series, Serenity, then redirect yourself here: Serenity Chronicles. ---- Serenity Peony Gibson is a 15 year old girl who attends Lawson Creek Memorial High School in the small town in Westchester County of Pleasantville, NY. She lives with her aunt, Iris Hall and her cousin, Hydrangea Hall. She is the epitome of the aggressive, mysterious, and lonely teenage tomboy. Standing at 5 feet 9 and a half inches, her elongated stature exudes her aggressive nature. Apperance Serenity has long, waist-length, magenta colored hair and jade green eyes. Her skin is a dark caramel color and she stands at 5'9-1/2" (176.53 cm) and weighs 148 lbs (67.13 kg). She has noticeably large breasts; her breast size is undisclosed, but is estimated to be between a 36DD and a 38D (measurement estimations courtesy of Neil Turner and Bastian Montiero). She is the tallest out of her friends. She normally is seen with the Lawson Creek Memorial High School signature uniform: a gold and violet striped tie, white collared shirt (optional color is yellow), and violet skirt. She wears navy blue knee highs and black strapped shoes or ballet flats. Her hair is usually up in a bun, but there are occassions where she wears it in a ponytail or fully out. She normally leaves it out when she goes to sleep. Personality Serenity is an aggressive, but nice person, when she wants to be. She is also known to be mysterious because her stare used to scare enemies away, leaving them to wonder why she was always so violent. When the time comes, she can be caring and kind, like she is to Amy when she is attacked by Daniel. Serenity can also be described as tenacious, seeing that she is constantly finding the answer to who killed her late parents. Early Life Serenity was born on May 24th. Before living with her Aunt Iris, Serenity was born to Roseanne Gibson (née Hall) and Leonardo Gibson. Her mother was of British descent (born in Wales) and her father was both Trinidadian and Brazilian (mother Brazilian, father Trinidadian). Roseanne was an art teacher in Lawson Creek Memorial High School, while Leonardo owned a dojo equipment franchise and a sensei. Serenity learned most of her martial arts training as a child from her father. At the age of 7, Serenity and her parents went to the opera with each other one night. They died in a shoot out after the first intermission. When Serenity first heard news of this, she said that her parents were arguing and she didn't even get a chance to say "goodbye" to them. Once they died, Serenity was placed under the custody of the local orphanage while her Iris struggled to take her in as her own. A year later, when Serenity was 8, Iris won custody over her. That same year, a will was discovered in Gibson manor in Leonardo's study. At the age of 18, Serenity will inherit the manor as well as the money in both of her parents' accounts. School Life Serenity went Lawson Creek Memorial Elementary and also Lawson Creek Memorial Middle Schools. Lawson Creek Elementary was where her childhood bestfriend, Bastian Montiero went. Interaction was little between the two of them. The both of them separated when they went to middle school. Iris taught and still teaches at the middle school that both Serenity and Hydrangea went to. Serenity was under the watchful eyes of her aunt since she was known for violent acts. After graduating from LCM Middle, Serenity went to Babylon High School: the school with the lowest graduation rate and standardized test scores in all of Pleasantville. She only spent her freshman year there because she was tired of being ridiculed for her hair. She was expelled after having too many fights with boys and girls alike. Serenity was transferred to Lawson Creek Memorial High School, one of the more prestigious high schools in Pleasantville. From there she felt that a new beginning would be better than having a terrible rough start back at her old high school. She met Noah Jackson III on her first day there by bumping into him when she entered the school. Throughout her first day, she made new friends with not only Noah, with America Hoffman (best referred to as Amy), Michelle St. Louis, Rachel Singh, and Alicia Alivarez. She even reunited with her long time friend, Bastian, who wasn't really happy to meet her. Progressing on through the week, Bastian ended up opening up to her and she met new people such as Iris Delancey, the greatest alpha known to the school and her two drones, Juniper Chen and Chrysanthemum Onassis (best referred to as Chrys), Neil Turner, Serenity's MMORPG player ballet partner, and Daniel Hoffman, Amy's cousin, the head of the Martial Arts Society at the school. Relationships Bastian Montiero Serenity has known Bastian ever since they were in diapers. Both of their parents were college friends and through them, they knew each other. Bastian, at first was a nuisance to Serenity because he used to follow her around and was considered as a "weakling" to her. He was always picked on because of his superior intellect and Serenity was always the one to save him from situations. In the end, Serenity taught him how to defend himself according to situations that varied from easy to avoid to the more violent ones. The both of them separated when they went to middle school. By the time high school came around, Bastian was reunited with her and attempted to kick her when he saw her. Luckily, Serenity has sharp eyes and blocked the kick with ease. That kick was something she remembered because she ''was the one who taught him the move. After that misunderstood incident, Bastian pursued into Serenity as his "specimen", but not in a scientific way; it was more in a romantic way. There have been many instances where Serenity and Bastian were caught togethere and there were many instances where they were blushing at several comments their friends made (a la Michelle). In fact, it was suggested by Michelle that they should just get together already instead of taking their time into this so called "budding romance". Their compatibility is extremely strong, even through their Zodiac signs: Serenity a Gemini and Bastian a Sagittarius. This link between the two of them shows their patience with one another and even explains their long conversations on the phone. Iris Hall Iris Hall is Serenity's aunt and the sister of Rosanne Gibson. She is a history teacher at Lawson Creek Junior High School. Iris is best described as "strict but lenient". This nature of hers lets Serenity go anywhere as she pleases as long as her aunt knows of her whereabouts. Serenity is always subject to her aunt's alcoholic spouts. She is always the one nursing her aunt from her constant hang overs According to Serenity, Iris' favorite drinks are Bacardi Green Apple, Hennessey, Scotch, Tequila Sunrise, and vodka (specifically Svedka). Also, because of Iris' drunken habits, Serenity is always vulernerable to her truth telling actions. All in all, Serenity and Iris have a good relationship. Roseanne and Leonardo Gibson Roseanne and Leonardo Gibson are Serenity's parents. They died when Serenity was seven years old in an opera shoot out. Prior to their death, Leonardo was Serenity's personal sensei in Capoeira and Tae Kwon Do. Roseanne was Serenity's sensei in Goju (a style of karate). Trivia *Serenity as a character, was based off of several characters in different anime series: Bianchi and the Cervello from ''Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara!, and Sakura Haruno from Naruto. *Serenity knows three martial arts: Tae Kwon Do, Capoeira, and Goju, where two out of the three are used mainly for attacking (Capoeira and Tae Kwon Do) and the other for defense (Goju). *Serenity's trademark color is periwinkle. *Her hair on average reaches the lower half of her back. She wraps her bun about 3-4 times in order for it to form. *'SPOILER WARNING': Serenity has a twin brother by the name of Gabriel Gibson. He will be revealed when the storyline reaches that point. *Her style of choice is punk. *Her favorite dish is fried chicken with rice and beans. *She has Geffrard's Syndrome, a rare genetic condition where the X chromosome that effects hair pigmentation is altered. Serenity was originally supposed to be a red head but instead, her hair is pink because of Geffrard's Syndrome. Her mother as well as Iris have this syndrome as well. Iris instead dyes her hair brown in order conceal her natural hair color. *She has many nicknames from various people: Reeni from Hydrangea, Serene from Noah, and mi'lady and Nita from Bastian. *She is called various renditions of "my love" by Neil. Category:Characters